1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cover opening/closing mechanism provided in, e.g., an image forming apparatus (a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile machine, a multifunction apparatus thereof, or the like). More particularly, the invention relates to an image forming apparatus having the opening/closing mechanism.
2. Related Art
The above image forming apparatus is such that various types of opening/closing members are provided openably and closably with respect to an apparatus body thereof. The various types of opening/closing members include a paper feed cassette to be inserted into the apparatus body, a maintenance cover, and a door to be opened when replacement materials such as toner are replaced.